Andy Biersack
Andrew Dennis "Andy" Biersack (born December 26, 1990) is the founder and lead vocalist of Black Veil Brides.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andy_Biersack Early Life Andy Biersack was born in Cincinatti, Ohio. He attended a Catholic elementary school in which he was bullied. He was bullied as he dressed differently than others and listened to music (ex: The Misfits, Avenged Sevenfold, etc.) that no one else listened to. Andy believed that the bullying occurred because people simply did not understand him.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htZjYXzv-rg Up until his teenage years, he attended the School for Creative and Performing Arts in Cincinatti and majored in drama and vocal music. Biersack spent 2 months in Los Angeles after being told that he should try to pursue a career there due to his talents. He ended up acting in two commercials; one for AT&T and the other for Montana Meth. Afterwards, he moved back and forth between Ohio and Los Angeles. However, before graduating, he left school and moved to Los Angeles six days after his 18th birthday. He had once left to go to LA after being told he should go and see if he could try and peruse a career due to his vast talents. He spent 2 months there, and did a few commercials.Later on he would go back a forth between Ohio and La. He left school before graduating to move to Los Angeles to further his potential career, six days after he turned 18.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andy_Biersack#cite_note-Andy_interview-6He took vocal training before recording Set the World on Fire to improve what he could do with his voice. Andy formed a band named Biersack during his stay in Los Angeles, but they only played one show and soon disbanded. Black Veil Brides Andy Biersack founded Black Veil Brides along with Nate Shipp, Johnny Herold, Phil Cenedella, and Chris Riesenberg. They produced an EP titled Sex & Hollywood (EP) together in 2007. However, during the next three years, the band's lineup changed several times. Andy then contacted Ashley, Jake, Jinxx, and Sandra Alvarenga and requested that they join the band. The five-piece then produced Black Veil Brides' debut album, We Stitch These Wounds, in 2010. Sandra left the band shortly after due to the band moving in a different direction musically than her. Christian Coma then joined the band, forming the current lineup. In 2011, Black Veil Brides released their second studio album, Set The World On Fire. Two years later in 2013, they released their concept album, Wretched And Divine: The Story Of The Wild Ones, and its accompanying film, Legion of the Black. More recently, in 2014, the band released their self-titled album, Black Veil Brides. In addition, on July 10, 2015 they released their first ever live concert DVD, Alive and Burning. The band will soon begin production of their fifth album. Andy Black Andy Biersack is currently working on his solo album, Andy Black. He has said that it is meant to be a side project and that he will still make music for Black Veil Brides. One song from the album, They Don't Need To Understand, was released onto YouTube as a single on May 19. 2014. He has currently written 45 songs for the album and just needs to pick the best ones for it. Personal Life Religious Views In an interview with Loudwire, Andy said, "I’m not a religious person but I grew up in a religious community. I went to the funeral for my grandfather, a person that I love very much, and everyone is speaking about how he went to Heaven and how he’s in Heaven. I always fight with that, because I would love nothing more to believe that my grandfather is in the clouds playing Xbox 360 or whatever awesome stuff they have up in Heaven, but I can’t." Injuries Biersack has suffered quite a few injuries while performing with Black Veil Brides, most notably his fall from a 15-foot (4.6 m) pillar on June 18, 2011 in Hollywood. In an attempt to jump back onto the stage, he fell forward and hit his chest on the edge, which resulted in 3 ribs shattered (3 lower left), and one displaced.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andy_Biersack#cite_note-17That particular injury caused Black Veil Brides to have to miss the first week of the Vans Warped Tourin 2011.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andy_Biersack#cite_note-19On October 26, 2011, while on another tour in the UK, Biersack broke his nose on the drum riser while performing a gig in Luxembourg, resulting in more missed tour dates. However, two days later, he performed with Black Veil Brides in London. Relationships Andy was in a relationship with Scout Taylor-Compton from 2005 to 2011. He is now currently in relationship with Juliet Simms. References